fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Summer)
Fanmade Servant Special Summer “Anastasia of Summer” "Chyort, jyarko!* Master, I can't take anymore!" *^It's mean "Damn, it's hot" or "*o*damn Hot!" in Russia Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies' debuff resistance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Debuff Res - |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 2 attack, 3 turns. Recovers own HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 200 |l2 = 240 |l3 = 280 |l4 = 320 |l5 = 360 |l6 = 400 |l7 = 440 |l8 = 480 |l9 = 520 |l10 = 600 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= 60% Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. Reduces their critical attack chance by 20% for 3 turns. 70% Chance to Instant-Kill Undead enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their Arts resistance for 3 turns |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Buster Res - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |45}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *Her swimsuit in the image intended to be 2nd Arts. *She is one of Summer Servants in "FGO Summer Adventure: Treasure of Deep Sea Island, it has a different setting in the "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony" as original Chaldea is still the main leads. *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. Category:Blog posts